


Finding the Time

by NotAGoodUser



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGoodUser/pseuds/NotAGoodUser
Summary: Wherein the women that work and visit VA-11 HALL-A get into sexual misadventures.Maybe a little self-indulgent.





	Finding the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first attempt at smut but the first I'm posting here!
> 
> Like the tags suggest, I'm going to write more chapters with different kind of things but all will revolve either around masturbation or lesbian (cis and trans) stuff, which may or may not include Jill. I've always felt like VA-11 HALL-A was fic starved here on AO3 so I'm gonna fix that up a little bit, although I do feel a little disappointed with the length of this one.
> 
> Anyway, if you got comments, please give 'em.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill's got a long day behind her and is ready to take some time for herself, by herself.

Despite all the jokes involved in the subject, Jill imagines that having a pet is actually a rather decent way of practicing for a kid.

She wasn’t particularly attached to the idea and the motivation for getting a cat had nothing to do with it, but it wasn’t too hard to make the parallels between childcare and pet care – at least when thinking of your child in a permanently small, lazy state that couldn’t open its own food.  She loved him, and it was as heartwarming as ever to come home to him meowing for attention and go to bed cuddling with something furry and warm and she was sure any pet lover would feel the same to have a cat like him.

Fore would never be able to open a door by himself, or ever grow up and leave her or bring back the kind of romantic partner that would only make it abundantly clear what kind of awful taste teenagers have, so at least there was minimum suffering involved.

And, like a child, Fore made it difficult sometimes to have an orgasm in peace. She never really understood how people masturbated or had sex with their animals walking around and watching.

It wasn’t that Jill was bringing people home all the time or was too horny not to have her hands all over herself but when she got horny, needing the space for privacy meant exiling Fore outside on her balcony, luring him to the bathroom or alternatively, locking herself in the bathroom alone.

Which, coincidentally, was where she was going to use tonight.

After a slow day at the bar by herself (Gil was oddly absent and the Boss apparently had some issue that required her at the BTC offices in town), she ended up a good amount of her shift absently cleaning and letting her mind wander. Where it wandered was to a favorite fantasy of her’s: getting banged over the counter by…well, it didn’t really matter. Finishing her shift and going home didn’t really do anything to calm her mood and after about an hour, there she was on the floor of the bathroom, dick in hand.

Taking a little bit of time to get prepared, she rested her back against the wall tiles and began palming herself with one hand while she carefully placed her tablet against the corner wall after carefully choosing a video she bought off a camgirl site a few months back.

Relaxing back, she started slowly stroking herself as the video began with a short title and the camgirl appeared: another favorite of Jill’s, something about the way her video were made her feel like the girl *really* enjoyed recording her videos and in the back of her mind she wondered if she should start recording her own videos.

 _God_ that thought really put some steel in her pants and she barely even started!

Palming her rapidly hardening shaft, Jill began using her free hand slide along her abdomen and chest to stroke and squeeze her own chest as the video continued along the part of the video where the camgirl teased and stripped down.

Some sweat began to run down her face and a familiar tension in her gut rose as she took it all in, taking a moment to look down at herself. Jill liked to think she looked pretty decent even in her post-work dishevelment. Her long, black hair had been let down the moment she walked into her apartment and ran down her shoulders, her skin, pale from working indoors late in the day and into the night probably wasn’t something she got too many compliments for but its smoothness was something to enjoy at a time like this if, at least, she wanted to feel a little sexier.

A shiver ran through her body as she brushed her fingers along her nipple, drawing a little hiss of excitement from Jill as she touched herself. Her hand squeezed her cock as she began to set a slow, leisurely pace of stroking it.

In the video, the camgirl was finally dropping the last of her clothes and eagerly showing off her body. Compared to Jill, the girl was bustier, a fuller figure as well as simply having a different set of genitals than her own, the camgirl bending over a chair to give the camera a fuller view of her ass.

Jill’s cock twitched slightly in her hands and she took a moment to just let it cool, she was feeling like taking it easy tonight and the little bit of wetness forming at the tip of her shaft felt like she was rushing things. Scooting a little bit on the floor for a better position, she continued to grope at her chest and enjoy the video.

As it went on, the camgirl continued to get a little raunchier and Jill let her mind wander a bit into the idle fantasies and thoughts to keep her going.

_A nice, soft bed and firm hand on her hips. Fingers pinching and squeezing Jill’s body while a hot breath against her ear as she’s pounded into the cushions…back at college, her tongue lapping at a classmate’s pussy…the bar, sitting on the counter while she fucks her tips out of some low-tipping stiff_

_Fuck!_ Sometime in between a hand found it back on her shaft and after some overzealous pumping, she almost finished herself off before she meant to. By this time her dick _ached_ , hard at full mast.

Shifting again, she leaning over to her tablet and skipped parts of the video some as the camgirl took her own time showing off before sitting up on her knees and reaching for her toys.

Jill took a moment to decide before she even came to the bathroom, and what she decided on was something that had yet to really let her down:  simple, slick vibe several inches long with a suction cup with a tiny remote control. Lying back down, she shifted again to prop her leg on the same part of the wall as the tablet – where the camgirl’s video continued along similar lines – and set the toy and a small bottle nearby.

When she got comfortable enough, she took the bottle and squeezed a dollop of lube on her fingers and spread it along the vibe for a few moments, getting her own fingers wet and ready. Using one hand to spread her ass as she used a couple of fingers against her, spreading a coat of lube around the ring of her ass, the coolness of the lube making her shiver again.

Keeping it slow, she took her time tracing slow circles along the rim before gently pushing her fingers in, moaning quietly as it sent a little shock of pleasure up her spine. Biting her lip, she was reminded on how hard she was against her belly and barely fought down the urge to start up jerking herself again as she glides her fingers along her insides.

Fine, she was little bit of a bottom but torturing yourself a little is what really separates a quick shot to relax yourself with an actual orgasm to keep yourself from going fucking nuts.

Another shot of electricity and Jill decided it was finally time.

Slipping her fingers out of herself, she grabbed her toy and slapped it on the tiled wall of her bathroom and moved her position again. Now she was on her knees and impatiently lining herself up against the toy. When she felt everything was lined up, she reached back to spreading her ass and backing up slowly into the toy.

 _Success!_ The cool, wet tip of the vibe pressed against her well-prepared ass and with a little bit of relaxation slide in and spread her more than her own fingers. Impatiently, she sank her hips down until the skin of her butt met the cool tiles with a heavy exhale.

A nice, several inches of silicone was colder and thicker than her fingers made her throb painfully but she took a few, pregnant moments to just enjoy the sensation and get herself relaxed for the new part, gently cupping and stroking her balls. She even felt a little bit of precum gathering at her tip.

When those few moments were up and she felt she was ready, she braced a hand against the opposite wall and slide a few inches off the toy before backing her hips right back down it, groaning as she did so before coming back up it once more.

By this point, the foreplay of the video mattered little to her now as her nerves steadily tightened as she began slapping her ass against the tile wall and filling it with her toy, but a little more sensation was to come as she pressed the little controller a few times and the vibe skipped the calm hum of its lower settings to a frantic thrum to keep up with her humping.

Faster and harder she speared herself down on the toy, grabbing her dick and furiously jerking herself off, feeling the pressure build in her gut. By this point, her shaft was stiff and steadily leaking pre as the toy bumped her prostate and shook her insides with its movement.

Dialing the vibration up another notch almost made her scream _just fuckin’ right_ and made her redouble her efforts to chase that sensation until finally her orgasm rose up against her prolonged resistance and she feverishly rolled her hips against the vibe to intensify the vibrations against her ass until she came, her cock shooting her cum against the floor under her. She had to clench her teeth to ride her orgasm out without moaning out, a last moment thought to not wake up her neighbors.

Even as she shot her last and the last of her orgasm petered out, she took special care to keep the vibe in, gently easing herself off to milk every last bit of pleasure out of it before she was done. Cumming like that wasn’t something you just jumped off of and went to your day.

_God, it would’ve been great if I had time to do this every night.  
_


End file.
